<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harlequinade by Myara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258391">Harlequinade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara'>Myara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Death, Gore, Mindfuck, Other, Triple Ficlet, Whumptober 2020, hunting season</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando se trata de uma caça, Hisoka gosta de deixar suas pessoas favoritas por último.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pierrot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Hunting Season (Whumptober 2020, Dia 28) para os três capítulos.</p><p>Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.</p><p>Baseada na música Hellequin - Therion. </p><p>Os trechos nos inícios dos capítulos são dessa música.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I'm harlequin</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>(Take off the mask in the feast of the night)</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“Onii-chan!” A voz de Kalluto soou em desespero, e então desapareceu.</p><p>Illumi moveu os olhos para a direita, onde, dentro de sua orelha, estava fincado o pequeno pedaço de papel que funcionava como meio de comunicação entre os dois, mas a partir daquele momento, tudo o que havia ali era silêncio.</p><p>Olhou, então, em volta. Todos, inclusive ele mesmo, estavam mascarados, pois a realeza de Kakin decidira que o banquete semanal seria um baile de Halloween, mas máscaras não deveriam ser o bastante para ocultar a presença <em>dele</em>. Illumi sabia que Kalluto não havia se afastado tanto. Deveria estar em um raio dentro do qual a sede de sangue que exalava de Hisoka quando matava era perceptível. Mas ele não era capaz de senti-lo, nem mesmo usando <em>En</em> em sua total extensão.</p><p>O sangue dentro de suas veias gelou.</p><p>Caminhou lentamente entre as pessoas, cada poro de seu corpo em estado de alerta, sentindo cada movimento potencialmente hostil, cada aura potencialmente ameaçadora. Havia usuários de nen poderosos naquele recinto, mas nenhum era como aquele homem que ele conhecia tão bem. Aquele homem que provavelmente havia acabado de matar seu irmão mais novo. </p><p>Como assassino no meio de uma caçada, Illumi não podia se dar ao luxo de lamentar. Se sua aura estava indetectável, usaria seus olhos para buscar por pistas, pois sabia que em algum lugar o mágico teria deixado seu traço. Ninguém era tão perfeito a ponto de não deixar. </p><p>E sabendo como Hisoka era, ele com certeza havia deixado algo para ele de propósito, apenas para se divertir.</p><p>“Moço?” Uma garota franzina tocou em seu ombro com receio, e com mais receio ainda retesou quando Illumi se voltou a ela. “Ah… D-desculpe-me incomodar, me pediram para te entregar isso.”</p><p>E ali estava.</p><p>Ela estendeu a ele um Coringa do baralho. Estava limpo, estava sem aura, mas Illumi sabia, sem dúvidas, de quem era. Em vez de tomar somente a carta, ele tomou a mão dela e puxou-a para si, envolvendo a garota atônita em seus braços somente para enfiar uma agulha em sua nuca sem que ninguém percebesse.</p><p>“Mostre-me onde ele está”, ele ordenou em seu ouvido, e ela automaticamente voltou-se para a mesa do banquete e apontou para ela. </p><p>Como a garota poderia ser ainda útil, Illumi carregou-a consigo em passos ágeis àquela direção. Ele ainda não podia sentir a energia que buscava, e igualmente, não avistou ninguém suspeito na área. A única coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foi uma máscara tradicional de arlequim, vermelha e negra, ominosa à frente de uma enorme cúpula de prata sobre a mesa. </p><p>“Abra”, ele ordenou à garota, e de forma hipnótica ela levantou a cúpula perante ele.</p><p>Sobre a bandeja, a cabeça de Kalluto ainda sangrava sobre cartas de baralho. Seus olhos infantis estavam arregalados e aterrorizados, e de dentro de sua boca semiaberta, as patas de uma aranha se esticavam para fora, até sair totalmente para caminhar sobre seu rosto.</p><p>“<em>Illumi, sentiu minha falta?</em>” A voz de Hisoka cantarolou em seu ouvido direito, através do pouco nen que ainda restava de Kalluto no papel. </p><p>“<em>Agora faltam 2...</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Columbina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I'm going to appear</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>(Dancing with you in the labyrinth)</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Tinha pouco tempo antes da noite cair, mas Machi estava determinada a jamais adormecer, se fosse necessário. </p><p>Ao longo da viagem, conforme a morte varria a Black Whale, seus níveis inferiores foram sendo abandonados no fundo do oceano até restar somente o primeiro nível, o navio de fato. Os poucos sobreviventes se refugiaram nele, mas as guerras cruzadas não cessaram, o que causou o naufrágio antes de conseguirem aportar na costa. Machi conseguiu se salvar, agarrando-se a um fragmento da estrutura, e tinha certeza de que Chrollo também, pois havia atirado uma agulha nele antes de perder a consciência.</p><p>Quando acordou vomitando água na areia, porém, não encontrou mais sua linha, e não havia ninguém em volta, apenas vestígios que indicavam que quem quer que tivesse sido levado até ali com ela, havia abandonado-a à própria sorte. Como o lugar era cercado por montanhas de pedras e floresta fechada, para inspecionar o restante da costa, deveria dar a volta.</p><p>E entre as opções que tinha, contornar as montanhas pela floresta densa era o melhor caminho. Mesmo sendo labirínticas, as árvores não a arrastariam à deriva, e eram melhor para escalar com suas linhas do que pedras. Poderia subir até o topo sempre que quisesse um referencial, e era ágil o bastante para fugir de qualquer animal.</p><p>Mas não esperava por <em>ele</em>.</p><p>Prosseguia silenciosa entre raízes, troncos e galhos até sentir uma aura repentina. Saltou a tempo de ver a carta acertar a árvore onde estava anteriormente, rachando-a ao meio com facilidade. </p><p>Não teve dúvidas, não hesitou. </p><p>Imediatamente passou a saltar velozmente por galhos cada vez mais altos, suas folhas ajudando a encobri-la enquanto prendia sua linha em cada coisa que a apoiava. As cartas eram o menor dos problemas. Machi tinha que evitar o Bungee Gum a todo custo e, ao mesmo tempo, montar uma armadilha para ele. </p><p>Começou a circular as árvores, ziguezaguear entre elas, retornar àquelas que já tinham sua linha para prender linhas novas em galhos mais altos, incessantemente, até chegar no topo da árvore central dentro de sua teia.</p><p>Qualquer coisa que se mexesse no raio de ação de seus fios, ela sentiria, e poderia fazê-los se prender em quem quer que caísse neles. Estava tudo intrinsecamente conectado e ligado em seus dez dedos.</p><p>Machi resfolegava, mas mantinha-se determinada. Hisoka estava ali por ela, em breve sentiria sua movimentação, e quando o prendesse, seria mais fácil se aproximar e ter vantagem sobre ele.</p><p>Era só questão de tempo. </p><p>Sua respiração voltou ao normal, seus olhos viram o sol se pondo no horizonte, seus ouvidos a tudo ouviam. Não adormeceria, e sua aura não se esvairia. Tinha a determinação da vida de cada aranha correndo em suas veias. Ela não falharia.</p><p>Era a última pata, e não deixaria a aranha morrer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pantaleão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>All through the night</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>(In the wild hunt and chasing your fear)</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Chrollo havia conseguido encontrar uma lanterna nos destroços do navio. Quando caía a noite, a luz era útil para prosseguir em sua busca, pois sabia que Machi havia se salvado do naufrágio junto com ele, e não deveria estar longe da costa. </p><p>Já havia circulado a praia e as cavernas nas montanhas, mas quando adentrou a floresta densa, sentiu que estava mais próximo da aura dela. Alegrou-se. Mesmo que seu livro estivesse com muitas páginas em branco, poderiam se proteger melhor se estivessem juntos. Teriam mais chances de finalmente celebrar Hisoka morto e recomeçar a aranha.</p><p>Ela jamais morreria.</p><p>Como a noite caía, acendeu a lanterna e seguiu em direção à aura que sentia com cautela, saltando de tronco em tronco silenciosamente. No entanto, nem a luz o preveniu do engano, e acabou se apoiando em algo que não era uma árvore. Seu pé topou em uma superfície macia e escorregadia, e antes que pudesse recuperar o equilíbrio, asas enormes se abriram e o atiraram para longe, enquanto o animal grunhia incomodado e levantava voo. </p><p>Chrollo não conseguiu alcançar a lanterna a tempo para tentar determinar que animal era aquele, mas seu voo lhe pareceu agourento.</p><p>Colocou-se de pé novamente e se preparou para prosseguir, quando começou a ouvir uma canção de ninar murmurada em uma voz que conhecia muito bem. Um arrepio gelou seu sangue. <em>Ele</em> estava ali, e cantando despreocupadamente. O medo tomou conta de seus ossos, não por si, mas por Machi. A aura dela, que sentia no centro da floresta, talvez fosse somente um resquício pós-morte, e o outro cantava para comemorar.</p><p>Maldito!</p><p>Empunhou a faca de Ben junto com a lanterna, determinado a exterminar qualquer coisa em seu caminho até encontrá-lo. Seria o fim daquela brincadeira. Faria questão de espalhar suas vísceras nos quatro cantos daquele continente para serem comidas pelos animais. Dessa vez Hisoka não voltaria dos mortos.</p><p>Conforme a voz se fazia mais próxima, a aura dele também se tornava mais aparente, e mais forte do que a de Machi. Era como se ele quisesse se revelar aos poucos, apenas para confundir sua mente. Chrollo foi desacelerando e se tornando mais cuidadoso quando conseguiu avistar uma enorme teia de nen à frente.</p><p>De repente ouviu um rufar de folhas próximo, e jogou a luz da lanterna para encontrar as cabeças de Nobunaga, Phinks, Franklin e Shizuku à sua esquerda, penduradas aos galhos das árvores com Bungee Gum. Estavam deterioradas, algumas queimadas, outras já em decomposição. Chrollo sentiu como se vermes se revirassem em seu próprio estômago, e os olhos que não conseguiam se fechar foram inundados por lágrimas. Quando ouviu um rufar do outro lado, já sabia que encontraria as cabeças de Bonolenov, Feitan, Kalluto e Illumi. </p><p>Poderia ter desabado ali, com a música calma a soar na voz de Hisoka, de novo e de novo, mas aquilo o fez prosseguir com mais fúria, sua sede de sangue exalando, tomando uma proporção que nunca havia tomado antes.</p><p>Quando o avistou, estava casualmente sentado sobre as linhas de nen de Machi, com o corpo dela no colo. Cantava a canção como se fosse para ela, enquanto acariciava seu rosto.</p><p>“Eu sempre amei a determinação dela”, ele disse, parando de cantar, mas ainda olhando para ela, mesmo que se dirigisse a Chrollo. “Veja essas linhas, ficarão aqui para sempre. É uma pena que as coisas tenham chegado até aqui, não é mesmo?”</p><p>“Seu maldito!” Chrollo gritou, sem conseguir se controlar. “Eu estou aqui! Não era isso que queria? Lutarmos só eu e você?”</p><p>Ele conjurou o livro imediatamente, sua aura tão intensa que fazia seus cabelos voarem, mas Hisoka não pareceu incomodado.</p><p>“Já matei essa vontade há algum tempo, Danchou. Sinto muito por desapontá-lo”, ele finalmente olhou para o homem ao chão, e sorriu de forma macabra. “Sua sede de sangue é deliciosa, quase irresistível, mas eu não te matarei aqui. Acho que será muito melhor para você conviver com o que te restou.”</p><p>Hisoka atirou o corpo de Machi em direção a Chrollo, que correu para segurá-la, porém, com isso, perdeu o mágico de vista. Estava pronto para largar o corpo ao chão e correr atrás dele, quando sentiu a mão dela agarrar sua camisa.</p><p>“D-Danchou...” ela murmurou com dificuldade, então abriu um sorriso débil nos lábios sangrentos. “Você está bem...”</p><p>“Desculpe-me, Machi...” ele respondeu, e então envolveu o corpo dela com cuidado, ajoelhando-se ao chão enquanto as lágrimas corriam livremente por seu rosto.</p><p>Valeria mais a pena tentar lutar por sua vida, mesmo sendo mínima a chance de salvá-la, do que vingá-la naquele momento.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>